Small businesses generally include privately owned corporations, partnerships and sole proprietorships. In addition, a business may be classified as “small” based on one or more criteria, including employees, assets, sales, and profits. Examples of small businesses may include bakeries, delicatessens, hairdressers, barbers, spas, attorneys, accountants, restaurants, bed and breakfasts, photographers, small-scale manufacturers, online businesses, mom and pop stores, family-owned businesses, mechanics, tailors, handymen, home inspectors, and independent contractors. Many small businesses achieve great success and popularity. However, most small businesses generally do not have the resources or infrastructure, such as IVR systems and call answering systems, to provide continuous and immediate phone or web support during, before, and after business hours.
For example, at times every available employee may be busy helping existing customers. Also, unpredictable or unexpected scenarios, such as bad weather, employee scheduling, and variable customer demand can result in situations where a small business is occasionally understaffed. Further, some small businesses may choose not to hire additional support staff, for example, either to increase profits or to minimize losses. As a result, there are times when small businesses cannot immediately respond to phone calls, e-mails, or other communications received from potential customers, existing customers, and business partners.
Therefore, providing new and improved business communication services that allow small businesses and other merchants to better serve consumers and suppliers is of importance.